The Tales, Trials, and Triumphs of Ty
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Mix a short tempered and disobedient Cyndaquil, a cocky and obedient Piplup, a smart and love sick Eevee, and an annoyingly happy, girl trainer who happens to get these Pokemon and, well, you get pure chaos. Rated for language. R&R, please!ON HOLD!
1. The Start of a New Beginning

**All right my third fic! I decided to try a story in a Pokemon's POV for the fun of it. I won't say anything else except that it has some language and attempted humor.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sh does not own Pokemon, just these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"The Start of a New Beginning"

"Guys, food!" That irritating voice I had heard for a whole year called to us three. The Professor placed three bowls on the ground, gave us that annoying smile of happiness, and walked out the door. What was I? Dumb? I can perfectly smell the food with my long snout and even if I couldn't I would figure out eventually. Grumbling to myself, I headed towards the nearest bowl. Even if I was angry, who can turn down free food?

Before I could get to it, that damn overly hyper crocodile got there first. He flashed me a toothy smirk and grabbed the Pokefood with one of his webbed paws. I watched with no interest. I knew what was going to happen. Stuffing the food down his throat, the stupid Totodile started to choke. That bastard did that every morning. Before he could choke to death, the green leaf Pokemon came to his rescue as usual, as I wouldn't help. It was much more fun to watch the Totodile chock then to save him. She whipped out a vine from one of her bumpy things on her neck and slammed it against the Totodile's back. That hit seemed to do the trick as the reptilian swallowed and took a gulp of air. Stupid Chikorita, she always ruined my fun.

I sighed and went over to another bowl. Sitting down, I slowly ate, not following the foolish Totodile's example. I mean, who would? After eating the last bite, I stood up and walked to my usual corner in the room. Knowing the two idiots wouldn't disturb me I happily sat down. Looking around the small, empty room I sighed again. Every day was the same. Wake up, eat, sleep, sit, eat, look around, eat, and sleep. I couldn't wait until some trainer would come and take me out of this nightmare. True, I would run away when I could get the chance, but at least I would be there for a few seconds or minutes.

"Hey, Cyndaquil, do you want to play with us for once?" A soft voice interrupted my thoughts. The Chikorita gave me a hopeful look and the stupid Totodile grinned widely. That smile sent chills through my body as I shuddered. Regaining control over my body again, I then tried to figure out if I would once join their daily play as I crossed my paws against my yellow fur. It was one of my dear habits. Images of things I could do to the two popped into my head and I nodded, a smirk hidden on my face.

"That's great! So what do you want to play?" The leaf Pokemon asked cheerfully. Even her giant leaf on her head seemed to bounce with excitement.

"Don't care." I said, somewhat mesmerized on how her leaf bounced like that without making her lose balance.

"Okay, then what do you want to play Totodile?"

The stupid crocodile grinned like an idiot and bounced up and down. God how I hated that thing…It seemed to have some sort of idea as it waved its arms rapidly, making it a blue blur. "How about hide-and-seek?" It finally said.

How could be so retarded… "There's no where to hide!" I grumbled. It was true. There was no furniture within our small room, just white walls and the cold, hard floor.

"Aww…come on Cyndaquil! It'll be fun!" The Totodile said. I wanted to strangle that thing so bad. Why did I ever join them to play? My mind seemed to answer as the same images flooded into my thoughts.

"Okay, let's play hide-and-seek!" The Chikorita then said. "Your it Cyndaquil!"

Not even trying to argue my way out of this, I accepted me fate and walked to my corner.

"Count to ten!" An annoying voice called to me. It probably belonged to the Totodile. Stupid crocodile…I would give anything to kill that thing, but the Professer would probably stop me.

"Fine." I mumbled back.

I turned, my blackish blue stripe on the top of my snout, head, and back faced towards the empty room. Slowly counting backwards from ten, I heard loud noises thrashing around the room. How I hoped one of them had a seizure, particularly the Totodile.

After announcing I was done counting I turned to find one of the most retarded scenes I had ever seen in my life. The Chikorita was lying in another corner, hiding her head between her small, stubby legs. The thing that was the most obvious was the fact that her giant lead hovered above her and her 'hiding spot'. The Tototdile was sprawled in the middle of the room and his humongous were jaws wide open. His eyes were closed, but he waved his arms up and down like some dumb idiot trying to fly.

"Oh God…just kill me now." I mumbled as I went to the reptilian first. As I approached him, he opened one eye and closed it when he saw me. Another thought popped into my head and I grinned evilly.

'_Don't do it!'_A voice in my head called out. Stupid conscience. Why did it always come when I'm having fun? Ignoring the voice, I looked around the room again. The Chikorita was to busy 'hiding' to notice me and no one else was in the room. Perfect.

I turned my attention back to the Totodile, whose arms were waving even faster, and smirked. This was the best moment in my life. Well, unless you don't count the fact I used to be free and all.

I flared my back, fire suddenly erupting from it. Warmth spread throughout my body and I gave my head a little shake. What? I couldn't help but to be a little proud of my fire. It was my best thing I had anyway.

The Totodile seemed not to have noticed my sudden fire, but continued to lay in that one spot, his arms still moving like the idiot he was. I grinned wider as I positioned myself. It had to be perfect since I had no idea when a great opportunity like this would come again. I inhaled, my throat becoming blistering hot, but I was used to it. It didn't hurt like hell like the time I first used this attack.

As I exhaled, small pellets of fire shot towards the Totodile. When they smashed against the crocodile, smoke blurred the scene. I couldn't care as I could pretty much see how much pain the stupid reptilian was in with all the screaming. The Totodile ran out of the smoke, his webbed paws holding his rear where the fire was. Tears streamed from both our eyes. He was crying because of the pain, I was crying because of laughing too hard.

The Chikorita ran out from her spot to help the crocodile, which wasn't working, as he wouldn't stop running. I couldn't help, as I was too busy laughing on the ground. I could tell the retarded Totodile forgot he was a water type because he didn't put out the fire with his water gun. That didn't bother me though; it just made things more interesting and funny.

The door suddenly flew open, a distressed professor in its way. The Chikorita just gave a desperate glance at him and then the Totodile, who was still running in circles. I just glared at the Professor. I knew he was going to ruin my fun and help the stupid crocodile. Still, it was fun while it lasted.

He ran towards the reptilian on fire and attempted to grab him, his long, white lab coat fluttering in the sudden movement. I watched in interest as the brown-haired Professor finally managed to grab the Totodile, but couldn't stop him from thrashing around. My laughter came back as some of the human's lab coat caught on fire, thanks to the crocodile. The Professor dropped him and rapidly started to pat his shoulder, where the small flame was. The Totodile started to run in circles again, his paws to his rear. I roared with laughter. This was the best day ever and nobody could destroy it. That was until…

A small blast of water hit the Totodile's rear, putting out the fire. The Professor managed to put out the fire; a small burnt white fabric was left. Damn it, someone or something ruined my fun AGAIN!

I growled and turned to the doorway again to see another human standing there. I could tell it was a girl considering it had long black hair, but don't get me wrong. I had seen some males with long hair, but that usually looked nasty, so I liked to say it was a girl. She had a blue cap on her head, a red and white ball in the middle of it. A black jacket covered her body and she wore a pair of light brown jeans. Gloves covered her hands and a small belt wrapped around her waist, holding some more of those red and white balls. She was a trainer, I was sure of it. After seeing millions of them in one year you start to recognize one by sight right away and the fact that a Pokemon was by her side gave it away. It looked like a blue penguin. It had a yellow beak and feet, two white spots was placed around its eyes. Two more small, white dots were on its stomach and it gave me a smirk.

I clenched my paws and snarled. If the penguin wanted a fight, I was going to give it a fight. I started to walk towards it when a red light touched the back of its head. Looking up, I saw the girl with one of those balls that caused the light. The Penguin was suddenly turned into a part of the beam and the light was sucked back into the ball. I stared at the ball. What the hell was that thing?

"Thanks for the help Cindy." The Professor then said, breaking my train of thought. As I looked at him, a smirk was washed on my face. His appearance was horrible, like I cared. His glasses hung of the edge of his nose and quite a large hole was on his shoulder. A small burn was on his hand and a smudge of dirt was on his cheek. And to think I was the one who caused it…

"No problem Professor. It was the least I could do since your giving me a Pokemon." The girl named Cindy replied happily. She remained me of the stupid Totodile too much.

"Well, these are the Pokemon." The Professor sighed. "Chikorita here usually tries to break up the fights these two have." He pointed to the crocodile, who was examining the damages on his tail, and me. I smirked proudly. " Totodile is very energetic and can be to hyper sometimes."

Man was the Professor dumb. He forgot some words such as retarded, stupid, idiot, and so on…

"Cyndaquil here is very…er… a troublemaker."

I threw out my chest proudly. That was me and it was fun too.

The Professor placed his glasses on correctly on his nose again and continued, "So choose wisely."

Cindy smiled at all of us again and walked near us. I hated her already. She reminded me of the Totodile and I could not tolerate another stupid person. I growled as she came near me, hoping to scare her away. It seemed to work as she just looked at me and turned away. No going into the retarded ball for me!

"So who do you want?" The Profassor asked again.

I yawned. It was time for a nap. Ignoring the mounting pressure on who the girl would choose, I walked back to my corner for some well earned rest. I curled up and placed my head on my paws and I slowly started to drift to sleep…

"I pick the Cyndaquil."

My head shot up. Did I hear what she just said? She chose me. I looked at the girl again and she grinned, opening her arms wide open, as if expecting me to run towards her. Yeah right.

I had two choices. One, go with the girl and then ditch her when I got the chance, OR, stay at my corner and ignore everyone. Each one sounded good, but I missed my life in the wild, so I chose the reasonable one. I curled back up and tried to go back asleep.

"Come on Ty!" I heard Cindy call me again. Great, two seconds as her Pokemon and she already gave me a stupid nickname. She could of called me Blaze or Majesty or something strong and bold, but Ty? Why does everyone hate my life?

"Here try this." I heard the Professor say when I didn't come. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked up. A red light hit against my torso and a light tugging sensation filled my body. It became stronger as I was suddenly pulled toward the red and white ball.

"Damn."

* * *

**Short, but it's late and I need to go to bed. Hope you guys like the story so far and…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Oh Great, a New Member

**Lady of the weastern wind, Roggamer22, and Rocket wolf thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story, and Ty!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter then the first one, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does not own Pokemon, just these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh Great, a New Member."

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at white everywhere. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes. This was just a dream; this had to be just a dream. I looked out again, white staring back at me. Crap. Stupid ball…

Groaning, I stood up, but fell back again. I couldn't see the floor as I looked down. It was like an infinite realm of white. I sighed deeply and stood up again; this time I didn't fall.

Looking around, I found a small window inside the whiteness of this strange room. This time there was an image, a moving image. I walked closer to it, my feet touching nothing. It felt like I was floating in midday. I guess this was what those stupid levitating Pokemon felt as they moved around in that creepy way, defying gravity.

I must have looked like an idiot as I waved my arms, trying to get to that little window. It horribly reminded me of the damn Totodile as we played hide-and-seek. At least I wouldn't have to see that crcodile anymore…

Blood rushed into my head as my entire body flipped upside down. I waved my arms rapidly, trying to stand..er…float the right way up. Stupid small arms, they never helped with anything. Those levitating Pokemon made it seemed easy as they moved around. I guess everything wasn't the way it looks…hey, I figured out my lesson of the day!

My movements didn't really help me with floating the right way up, but helped me move closer to the small window. Still, I didn't really profit from it, as I couldn't see into the window, considering my head was below it. I growled with frustration and I tried to light the fire on my back. Nothing. Dang, the damn ball I was in was sucking my power away. Great. Just great.

I clenched my paws and tried something else. I swung my head forward, grabbing onto my back legs. The force of my movement made my whole body turn upward. My head felt a little dizzy, but I was all right. Now, back to more important matters, what the heck was with the window?

I stared through it and gasped slightly. I could see a path of dirt in front of the window, which looked like it stretched for miles, and plenty of green grass around it. What was this place? The view seemed to be moving up and down, as if someone was walking. It was quite annoying since I couldn't really see the rest of the nature out of the window, but there was something else in my mind. What the hell was going on with this view and where was it from?

Then it hit me. I was in the stupid red and white ball, and that trainer Cindy had a ton of them on her belt. Fit one and one together and I got my answer. That dang trainer had me inside one of these balls, which was on her belt, and I was seeing what the heck she was doing. Pretty easy, but I hated the thought. The trainer that resembled as that retarded Totodile took me. Fate did always hate me…

A sudden gust of wind from the window started to suck everything inside the white room realm. It started to pull me through the small window and I started to flap my arms and legs like an idiot again. Whatever the wind wanted to take me, I didn't want to go.

I felt my hind leg touch something cool, almost soothing. That stupid feeling distracted me and I stopped my retarded movements, causing me to be sucked into the window.

"Why me!?" I yelled as I saw no more.

Light burst into my face, causing me to go slightly blind for a few seconds. I rubbed my eyes vigorously with my paws, trying to get them adjusted to the sudden brightness. Before I could see, a voice called out to me.

"Ember Ty!"

Ember? What kind of stupid person would dare to order me around!? There were too many flaws in that one sentence alone, such as: There is no one to attack, I can't see, The Pokemon who was apparently attacking could hear the next move I was going to do, and so on. Too make a long story short; I didn't listen, especially from someone who gave me that damn nickname.

"Hurry Ty!" That same voice said again, which I now knew was that trainer, Cindy. I crossed my paws to demonstrate my answer. No good stupid trainer could tell me what to do…

SMACK!

Something slammed into the side of my head and I was lifted off the ground by the force of the blow. Pain already filled my head, but it didn't help as I landed on the ground, hard. My vision came back to me, thanks to whatever hit me, but it didn't matter as I groaned with pain, my er…eyes…closed.

"Okay…listen to the stupid trainer…" I mumbled, my head pounding as if a swarm of Combee was inside my head. Those dang bees were always a nuisance to me in the first place though.

"Hurry Ty! Get up and use ember!" I heard Cindy cry out again.

"I can't!" I snarled back. "Can't you see I'm hurt retard! Are you blind or something you--"

"Come on Ty! It's coming back to attack!"

Whatever the hell it was, I couldn't help but to scrambled back up at the word 'attack'. I couldn't stand another one of those damn hits, especially that hard. My back flared up, getting ready for an ember attack. I could tell we were at the same place the window showed, considering it was right in front of me. The dirt road and grass were all there, except this time there was Cindy standing next to me, her fingers clenched into a fist. She must have really wanted me to win. Too bad for her; I wasn't going to fulfill her wish.

Something whizzed behind me and I quickly turned to see a brown fox rushing around me. It had long, pointy ears and a bushy, brown tail with a white tip at the end. This Pokemon I knew. I had seen it with the Professor at his lab. I think that was one of the many Pokemon I had tried to burn to death for practice. I had to ready for a sudden attack, just in case.

The Eevee smirked and skidded to a stop, dust flying everywhere. It disappeared under the smog, but reappeared moments later, its tail flickering. That damn thing was taunting me. I growled and the fire on my back flared even bigger. No one taunted me and survived to tell the tale.

Without warning I launched my ember at that thing, hitting it dead on. Must have caught it by surprised. Dust covered the fox, making me uneasy. It could come out any moment and attack. Anytime for a command Cindy!!

A beam of light suddenly came from the rookie trainer and the penguin materialized in front of me. Great, the cocky penguin was back. The stupid Piplup gave me a grin, while I resisted the urge to strangle the thing, and then released a blast of water into the smoke. The only reason I didn't grab the penguin by the throat was because fire didn't go too great with water…

At the end of the cloud of dirt, a brown figure was seen being thrown out of it, a jet of water pushing it. I glanced at the Piplup, who gave me a smirk. He thought he was better then me!!! I growled and approached the damn penguin, the fire on my back burning with anger. I still hadn't repaid him from ruining my fun anyway.

"GO POKEBALL!!!" Cindy shouted out, throwing one of those dreaded red and white balls. It bounced off the Eevee, who I just realized was unconscious and laying on the ground, and a beam came out. It sucked the fox inside and started to move back and forth. Even though I did already hate that thing, I couldn't help but to give some respect to it, since it was trying to get out of the ball. I said some…

The ball stopped rocking and Cindy jumped into the air like an idiot, the penguin following her example. What were these people teaching these Pokemon? First the Totodile, and now the Piplup was like the same. The world was slowly dying for all I could tell.

"Why the hell are you guys celebrating!?" I shouted out. I couldn't stand watching them jumping around anymore.

"We caught a Pokemon." The Piplup replied.

"And…" I remarked, crossing my paws.

"Another Pokemon is on our team!"

"And…"

"We have more help when we fight others."

"And…"

"Why can't you be happy!?"

"Who knows? Maybe because I'm always surrounded by idiots wherever I go."

"That could be it."

"Your one of them."

"Hey!"

"Shut up."

The Piplup glared at me, daggers in his eyes. If that was his best impression to scare me, then it was like staring at a harmless Togepi. I tried to keep in a laugh, but it was too much. The penguin clenched his flippers as I laughed and his face turned slightly red. A bonus, he was embarrassed. I laughed even harder, almost falling to the ground, when a blast of water barely missed me, touching part of my shoulder. I stopped right away and looked at the Piplup, who crossed his flippers and gave me a smirk. Oh, it was on!!!

I lunged at the penguin, grabbing his throat with my paws. We fell to the floor, rolling on the dusty ground. I shook my paws around his neck and the Piplup was turning red from the lack of oxygen. He tried to loosen my grip as he placed his flippers around my paws, pulling them apart. I just smirked and tightened my grip. I knew he couldn't break free. The penguin seemed to know that, or he had no energy, as his flippers fell to the side of his body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Just a few more seconds…

"STOP TY!!!" A voice cried out, grabbing my hind legs. In a swift movement, I was upside down, handing from my legs. I glared up at the face who stopped me from killing the stupid penguin. It was Cindy. Typical. An idiot helping an idiot… I guess since they no one else but themselves they had to stick up for each other.

"Why did you do that Ty?!" Cindy asked, her voice a little shaky. Even she was scared at my sudden hostility…cool.

"That damn Piplup thought he was better than me!" I yelled, pointing at the penguin on the floor, who was taking in big gulps of air and massaging his throat. Red marks covered his neck from where my paws were.

"Caspian didn't do anything Ty!" The trainer burst out again. Wow, she must have been extremely mad and Caspian? And I though I had a retarded nickname.

"Your name's Caspian?" I said to the Piplup, almost dying by trying not to laugh. The penguin looked up at me, his face turning red again.

"Yes…" He finally admitted, a look of regret on his face.

That was it. It was too much. I roared with laughter, my face streaming with tears. It was almost as funny when I put the Totodile on fire. Caspian blushed even brighter with embarrassment and stared down at the floor.

"Stop laughing Ty! This is serious! You could have killed him!" Cindy started again. It took me awhile to stop laughing and stare back at her.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to choke out. With all my might I was resisting the urge to laugh. I was getting tired of being upside down. Cindy didn't look convinced enough, so I gave her my best apologetic look.

"Well, fine…" She sighed and let me back on the floor. Hook, line, and sinker! I extinguished the fire on my back and smirked back at Caspian.

"Don't ever do that again, got it?" I growled. Caspian nodded his head vigorously. I smirked even wider. Yep, I ruled this group.

"Well, thanks for the help on catching the Eevee though Caspian!" Cindy praised. "It is extremely hard to find one these days, but we caught one! Wait until Derek hears this!"

"Who's Derek?" I asked immediately.

"He's a rival to Cindy." Caspian spoke up as he stood up. "She has been trying to beat him since she started on this journey."

"That's dumb."

"Maybe to you, but it's really important to her."

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged, waving my paw at the Piplup.

It was getting late. The sun was barely over the horizon and darkness started to cover the entire land. Cindy pointed that out to us as she grabbed two balls off of her belt.

"Time to go to bed you two." She sighed, a red beam coming from the balls. Caspian waited patiently for it to hit him, but I lunged to the side. Before I was clearly out of the way, the light hit my back foot. Stupid reflexes…

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. The Promise

**Hey guys! I'm back and better then ever! Well, that's not really true, but you get the idea…**

**Rocket Wolf and Rayzell, I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing! Also, to Rayzell, might add you; just tell me your trainer's name!**

**This chapter is short. I just wanted to put this up to show you I wasn't dead…yet. Besides that, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does not own Pokemon, just these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Promise"

I woke up to find myself in that damn same empty room. I could just feel myself levitating even as I stayed in the same spot. I hate defying gravity. It just makes you feel weird or different…I guess that was how the Totodile always felt.

The most reason I hated defying gravity was the fact that you couldn't tell which way was up or down, thanks to the infinite white realm. You would gust have to guess, which you would figure out sooner or later if you were upside down, considering blood usually rushed into your head.

I paused for a second…. yep, I was the right way up. At least I could use this time to recollect my thoughts and think of a fool proof plan to get out of this ball and Cindy's clutches….Oh, what was I thinking! I just wanted to get the hell out of here!

Flailing my stubby arms again, I tried to find that window to see what Cindy was doing. I quickly spotted it considering flashing colors really stood out against white. The colors from the window seemed to be darker from the distance.

"Must…get…to…window…" I mumbled as I slowly made my way to the window. I was much faster now that I knew how to work this defying gravity stuff.

Stretching out my arms for the last few inches to grab the edges of the window, I could tell it was nighttime. After latching my paws onto the edges of it I peered into the small hole. I could tell Cindy put her belt on the floor as I saw her standing right in front of me; my view was in sort of in a crooked position. The girl seemed to be doing something, but I couldn't tell, as her outline was a little fuzzy. I leaned closer I clearly saw what she was doing. She—She—

I jerked my head away at the sight, my face bright red. Shaking my head violently to get the images out of my head from Cindy changing into different clothes, I shuddered. If that was what humans did to change their appearance…. I shuddered again. Oh God, my eyes were burning…tears already forming from the horrible sight.

After a few minutes of scolding Cindy and myself with a few choice words, my curiosity got the best of me and I peered into the window again. I sighed with relief; the girl was done changing clothes. She seemed to be in some sort of blue pajamas, but I wouldn't dare to look at Cindy's appearance for a long period of time. Who knows what she could do now?

I shuddered again at the thought and suddenly yawned. What do you know? I was tired. I yawned again and lifted my paws of the window, rubbing my eyes. Now, only one thing, how the heck was I suppose to sleep if I'm levitating!

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes again and tried to curl up. My body once again flipped forward. Now I was upside down. Blood rushed into my head and I flailed my arms wildly. I was going to kill Cindy and this damn ball she put me in…

I slowly floated upward, every inch a big achievement. I really was getting a hang of this flying thing. My paws gripped the edges of the window again and I sighed. I seemed to be sighing a lot lately…

I peered through the window again for pure curiosity. Cindy was asleep, lying on the grassy floor. Lucky bitch. She expects me to sleep in a floating environment while she sleeps on the nice hard ground. Chalk another thing on my 'Why kill Cindy?' list.

The sky was dark, only to be lit by thousands of stars and the moon. How I wished I could just come out of this damn ball and look at the stars. I can remember when I was a little kit and my mom told me stories about the night. I think it was the only period of time where idiots didn't surround me. It was just my mom, me, and a couple of my brothers and sisters.

One story was about a Cyndaquil who was able to escape certain death with the help of the stars. The light of them guided his way around the team of Weavile who were looking to kill him since he stole their plan. At the end, the Cyndaquil made it back home and delivered the plan to his tribe, winning them a battle.

It kind of reminded me of my situation. I was the unlucky Cynaquil who the Weavile, or Cindy in my point of view, were trying to kill. Yep, they pretty much matched. Caspain was just another member of the Cindy clan and the Eevee we just caught would probably join their side too. I sighed. If only I could save that poor fox before it was too late.

As I thought about the Eevee, my body drifted closer to the window. My back touched the middle of it, a sudden strong tugging sensation pulling my whole body. What the hell was going on?

Even if I was being pulled into the window, I didn't struggle one bit. If I remembered correctly, this was my ticket out of this damn place. Cue the singing choir of angels!

I was finally sucked into the window, my body suddenly losing the tugging sensation. My legs landed on the ground with a small thud. I looked out. I was in the small clearing Cindy was at.

Thanks to my sudden appearance, the trainer woke with a start. She looked at me and I gave her my most innocent look I could muster. Cindy just blinked a few times a bewildered look on her face. I guess she never had a Pokemon pop out of those red and white balls like that.

"Ty, how did you do that?" She mumbled, obviously still shaken by her sudden wake.

I shrugged. It was true. I didn't really do it intentionally, but by accident.

"Ty…" She sighed, not believing my movement.

"It's true!" I growled.

Cindy seemed to take my growl as a threat as she put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Don't you growl at me Ty!!!"

"It wasn't a threat!" I snarled. "But this is!!"

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. I watched her grab her belt off the grassy floor and picked a damn ball. It was the one she probably titled as 'mine'. She pointed it towards me and touched the button in the middle. A beam shot towards me, but I was ready this time. I rolled to the side and landed back on my feet, flaring my flames on my back.

Cindy was caught off guard by my sudden aggression and lowered the ball in her hand. This was my chance. I turned quickly and started to run off into the forest. I was going to be free…

"Go Caspian! Stop Ty from running away!" I heard the girl shout as a small sound of one of those balls opening. A water gun passed over my back and I skidded to stop. I turned my head to see that cocky penguin looking at me. This time, however, a look of fear was in his eyes. I guess my action some hours ago was still fresh in his mind.

I laughed a bit I fully turned my body. "Hey Caspian. How have you been? Has your throat been healing?"

The Penguin gulped and wrapped a flipper around his neck. He nodded and took a few steps back. I had to give it to the Piplup; he was smart at listening to me.

"Come on, Caspian!" Cindy began to yell again. "Stop Ty!!"

I glanced at the girl and then at the Piplup, crossing my paws. Caspian seemed to be struggling on who he would follow as he kept on looking at Cindy and me.

"Ty…" The Penguin began to reason. "Please don't run away! You're a really strong Cyndaquil and Cindy needs a powerhouse on her team."

"Enough with the flattery." I smirked.

"No really!" Caspian continued. "Cindy needs you and she's just a beginning trainer! Give her a chance! If she doesn't fulfill your needs in a trainer, you can leave and I won't stop you."

"Okay…you strike a hard deal Caspian…" I muttered, thinking this offer over. If I stayed with them just a little longer, I could find a nice suitable place for me to live at. "Okay the, but for how long do I have to stay with the trainer."

"One year."

"What!? Are you out of your fricken mind? I'll stay for a day."

"A few months."

"One week."

"Two Months."

"One month."

"Fine…" Caspian sighed. He walked towards me and held out his flipper. "Just shake on it so you don't break your promise."

I raised my 'eyebrow'. The stupid Penguin really was serious about having me stay for at least one month. I looked down at his paw and then at his face. He gave me a stiff nod towards his flipper, telling me to grab it with my paw. I crossed my paws.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." The Piplup stated, his voice in a business-like tone.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Really, really?"

"YES."

"Really, really, really, really—"

"YES!!!" He shouted out in frustration at my childlike ways. I just grinned. I loved to annoy those idiots in my life. It gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Then you got yourself a deal!!!" I shouted as I grabbing his flipper. I squeezed it as hard as my paw would let me and gave his arm a tremendous shake. Caspian tried to jerk his hand away, but I gripped harder. He looked up at me fear in his eyes.

Instead of turning the look in his eyes into terror, like usual, I let go of his paw. He gave me a confused look, but seemed to be pleased I didn't attack, kill, or hurt him in any way possible. I knew what he wanted to know so I just smirked.

"Cindy is watching." I whispered to him as I passed the penguin. "She'll put me in that damn ball if I attack you again."

Those words seem to not comfort the penguin in the slightest as he stood rooted to the spot. I ignored him and looked up at Cindy. She gave me a stern look, but then sighed.

"You're more trouble then you're worth Ty…" She mumbled as she laid back down on the grassy ground. I sat a few feet away from her, curling into a ball like I usually did when I went to sleep. Caspian was still rooted to the spot and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Hey, Piplup!" I shouted to him. "Are 'ya going to bed!?"

Caspian shook his head a little and stared back at me. He then nodded and ran to the side of the trainer, hoping I wasn't going to ambush him in that little distance he had to walk. I just chuckled and laid my head back in the grass.

This was going to be the most interesting month I have ever been in…

* * *

**Well, that's the end!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. A Horrible Day for a Terrible Journey

**Attila 12- That's fine! I'll add your team; just try to give me more information about the other Pokes.**

**Rocket Wolf- lol, yeah I know…I just thought it would be funny, which it was!**

**Rayzell- …well, that was a no brainier to me…I'll add your team right away!**

**All of you people, thanks for reviewing!**

**-sigh- okay, I don't want to say much except that I'm having a bad day…and since I control Ty and all his actions, I'm going to make Ty have a bad day…and when Ty has a bad day, everyone has a horrible day…**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 4

"A Horrible Day for a Terrible Journey"

A stream of light woke me up from my peaceful dream. I groaned and placed my paw over my eyes to protect them from the sun's rays. The stupid sun had to wake me up when my dream just got the good part. I was just about to kill Caspian and the Totodile too…

"Ty! Time to wake up you lazy Cyndaquil!" An annoyingly cheery voice called to me.

"Cindy…"I growled slightly as I curled even tighter into my ball. That trainer always ruined everything. I am so close to breaking my promise with that cocky Piplup and burn her to a crisp…hey! Wait a minute! I only promised to not run away, not to stop hurting the trainer.

An evil grin spread onto my face and I lifted my head. Cindy seemed to all ready changed into her clothes… thank God! I saw the Penguin next to her, grabbing onto our trainer's leg as he saw the grin on my face. I was starting to take a liking to the new sense of fear the Piplup gave me. It made me feel quite superior.

"Ready to go now Ty?" Cindy asked me as she put on her last glove. I narrowed my eyes and just sighed. It wasn't worth it to waste some of my morning energy on such a worthless person.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Cindy continued to talk. "Let's go or I'll have to put you in your Pokeball, Ty."

I stared at her, my eyes having a somewhat glazed look. Pokeball…was she talking about that damn red and white ball with an infinite white realm inside of it? If so, then that was a stupid name for it. They should of called the 'damn ball of doom' of something…

"Okay Ty, you asked for it!" The annoying girl said, winking at me. I flinched at her movement as she grabbed a ball from her belt again. I quickly stood up and glared at Cindy. She just gave me a grin and said, "I knew you would listen!"

"Shut up…" I growled to Caspian as I walked past him and Cindy. The Penguin looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The Piplup quickly stopped and glared at me.

"Then how come you get to laugh at me?" Caspain remarked.

"Because, I can clearly kill you if you do and you can't hurt me if I do."

"I—"

"You better shut up or I'll do it for you."

The Penguin opened his mouth for one more remark, but then closed his beak. He was smart for listening because I will rip his beak off his head. I was in no mood to be made ridiculed.

We continued to travel through the grassy field, the color of green a little too much for my taste. There was no sign of any civilization, not even a passing person. Only green and the blue sky above us, the occasional bird passing over us, to which I would call for them to fly me out of this place. Like always, they just glared at me and flew away, thinking I was joking. Stupid birds and their pea sized brain…. I wasn't joking in the slightest.

The sun moved to the middle of the sky, telling us it was noon. I climbed on top of Cindy's shoulder so I could stop walking. The trainer thought I was finally starting to show some sign of affection for her as she smiled and scratch the side of my head. I just allowed her as long as she kept me on her shoulder. It worked.

Caspian just glared at me and whispered, "You're manipulating Cindy!"

"So…as long as I get first class service I'm fine with it." I shrugged.

The Penguin just ruffled up his feathers a bit in protest, but said nothing. I could tell he was trying to think of a comeback to say to me, which wasn't working out well. I shook my head and grabbed Cindy's cap off her head. The sun was still hitting me and I placed the huge baseball cap over my head, blocking out the sun's light.

"Ty!" Cindy said as she grabbed the cap off my head, placing it back on hers. I just growled a bit and took it back off, putting it back on mine. The girl just sighed and let me keep her cap, probably hoping I would give it back later.

After some hours of just continually walking (for Cindy and Caspian, not me) we finally stopped to rest, sitting on the grass. We still couldn't see any signs of anyone living here at all. Now the color of green was really on my nerves and I had a half a mind to burn it all down with my ember, which I knew for sure Caspian would put out with his water gun.

"Well, as long as we're resting let's meet our new member on the team!" Cindy shouted, throwing a ball in the air. The same light was shot from it and landed on the ground, forming into something. It was that Eevee we caught yesterday. I kind of felt bad for that thing seeing it stayed in that damn ball for a whole day.

The brown fox blinked a few times, and then smiled. She seemed to be smiling in my direction as I just narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the look she was giving me…

The Eevee seemed to have a different pattern on its tail compared to other of those foxes. The white fur on it extended further and ended with a perfectly straight line. It was sort of creepy…it reminded me of a movie I once saw when I was at the Professor's laboratory. It was about amazingly clean-cut Pokemon that killed about several others without any trace on how she did it. The Pokemon's fur was always clean and cut in a sort of pattern (obviously).

"Hello, the name's Charity." The Eevee then said, a smile on her mouth. She seemed to be addressing me again and my suspicions rose. Why was she looking at me? I could tell it was a girl, though, with her name and tone of voice. "What's your name?"

"Caspian!" The Piplup said as he bowed in front of the fox. He looked like an idiot as his beak almost touched the ground. I tried to resist the urge to flame his butt right off of his legs.

The fox just looked puzzled, almost disgusted. She seemed to not like Caspian one bit. Smart Eevee…

Charity just walked around the Piplup and sat in front of me, "So, what's your name?"

"Ty." I grunted.

The Eevee continued to stare at me creepily. She had that same sparkle in her eye like the Chikorita did when I found out she liked…me…Oh God…

I stood up and quickly ran to Caspian. I kicked him as he stood up and he just glared at me. "What now Ty!?" He asked, a look of annoyance on his face. I would have to kill him later for that because I had a more urgent matter on my paws.

"Make this fox like you!" I growled to him as I pointed to the Eevee. Caspian's face turned slightly red as he said, "I can't make her! And why do you want me to?"

"Because…" I whispered, "That stupid fox has that same twinkle in her eyes that the Chikarita used to give me every time she looked at me. I figured out, by almost killing the Totodile, that she liked me! Now that stupid fox likes me!"

The Piplup just chuckled. "Who would like you?"

"Shut up!"

"Well it's true! You have no desired qualities anyone would want."

"I'll kill you later for that comment… just make Charity like you! I can't stand that twinkle in her eyes every time she looks at me! It's disgusting!"

"I can't control one's emotions."

"Well, figure a way out!"

Our voices started to turn from whispering to shouting. Cindy picked me up, probably thinking I was going to hurt the Penguin again. Charity just cocked her head in apparent try on looking cute as she saw me thrashing at the trainer's grip on me. I growled slightly and calmed down. I knew if I did Cindy would let me down. It worked; the girl just put me down and sighed. She seemed to be frustrated at me.

Then I saw it; Charity's pokeball on Cindy's belt. The Eevee was coming toward me, a smile on her face and I panicked. I slammed my paw on the button and a red beam shot out, touching the fox. Charity was sucked into the ball and I smiled. No more Eevee…

"Ty!" Cindy yelled as she stood up. I jumped away and glared at the trainer. If she wanted a fight, I was ready. The Eevee had really got on my nerves and I was ready to calm them down with some battling.

"Ty! Don't do it!" Caspian shouted at me as he scrambled to the girl's side, clutching her leg. "You'll regret it!"

"I don't regret anything…" I mumbled as I continued to keep a close eye on Cindy, making sure she didn't do grab my ball.

"Oh yeah well—"

"Really, shut up Caspian!"

My anger was being pushed over the limit as I threw up my paws in pure frustration. I couldn't stand these people anymore! They were just pure idiots and I couldn't work with them at all! They treated me as if I was inferior to them and I couldn't take it! I didn't even care about the stupid promise I made to the cocky Penguin.

It was too much. My back erupted in fury as I growled. Anger still filled my body as I started to approach Cindy and Caspian, my eyes turning slightly red. I couldn't think straight at all. My mind just told me to attack anything…anything nearby to let the pain go away…

Caspian and Cindy walked backwards at me, fear showing in their eyes. I smirked and continued to approach them. My body was acting on its own as the fire on my back flared even bigger. Even I wouldn't have gone this far…

I suddenly shot my ember towards them and they jumped away, trying to avoid the attack. My eyes flashed sudden glint of red and before I was able to attack, my thoughts came back to me.

'Note to self, tell everyone not to make me really angry…' 

My mind went blank.

**(CASPIAN'S POV)**

I rolled on the ground and quickly stood up. I had to protect Cindy. Ty was on a crazy rampage and it was up to me to stop it. I have no idea why the Cyndaquil was suddenly acting so hostile, but I doubt Ty would answer me in this state.

"Cindy!" I then yelled, looking at my trainer. "Can you let out Charity to help!?" I then pointed to the Eevee's Pokeball.

Cindy nodded and grabbed Charity's ball off her belt. She threw it and in a blink of an eye, the Eevee stood right next to me. The brown fox blinked at me and then asked, "What's wrong with Ty, Caspian?"

I guess I could say the Cyndaquil was right about Charity liking him, as her eyes didn't sparkle when she looked at me and they twinkled when she stared at Ty. Even so, it was no time to say the Cyndaquil was right, as hard it was to admit it, but I quickly responded to the fox, "We kind of pushed Ty over his anger limit and now he's on a rampage. Please help us faint him so we can control him and get to the nearest town."

Charity gave a quick glance at Ty, who was firing his ember at Cindy, and nodded.

"Great, okay now help me distract Ty so I can shoot him with my water gun."

The Eevee nodded again and ran towards the Cyndaquil, her tail flickering to and fro. I had to admit…Charity did look graceful…ACK! I shook my head, my face a little red, and gathered my thoughts. I had to deal with my feelings later.

Ty finally stopped shooting Cindy, who had a small burn on her jacket, and started to fire his ember at Charity. The graceful fox dodged each one and began to close the distance between the two. She tackled Ty to the ground and I shot my water gun at the Cyndaquil. Charity quickly moved out of the way as the water connected on Ty. The rampaging fire mouse just got pushed back a few feet, but got back up, shaking the water off his fur. My water gun didn't even knock the fire on his back off. I was amazed at his power.

He glared at me, his eyes red and unfocused. At least I knew one thing, this wasn't the Ty everyone got to know and loved…or hate.

"Great…just great…" I muttered as I stood my ground. Ty smirked at me and released his ember at me, which I easily blocked with my water gun. It was pretty much a stand off.

The Cyndaquil growled at me, his eyes glaring at me. I tried to stand as tall as I could to intimidate him, which wasn't working. I was never good at trying to make other Pokemon and people afraid of me. I was just too cute.

Charity just stood next to Cindy, trying to comfort the trainer. I had to admire the Eevee… she was caring. Cindy just smiled weakly and stared at Ty with concern in her eyes. I guess since she was a human she never really understood the Cyndaquil and his er…unique personality. I felt a wave of sympathy for her. If it wasn't for me making Ty promise not to run away, this wouldn't be happening right now. No one would even be hurt right now.

"Charity!" I shouted to the Eevee, getting her attention right away. "Try to put Ty in his Pokeball! It might be enough for him to stop his rampage and we can get him to the nearest Pokemon Center!"

The brown fox nodded and grabbed a Pokeball off of Cindy's belt with her teeth. She laid it on the floor and pressed the button with her paw, sending the beam towards Ty. The Cyndaquil rolled from the beam and snarled. I guess he really hated to be in there. I always thought it was cool since I could fly around…

I ran toward the Cyndaquil to see if I could hold him down. Ty just gave a quick glance at me and flared his back a bit more. I slowed down a bit at his action, but continued to run. I had to think before I act…

Grabbing his paws around my throat again, Ty was able to throw me on the ground again in one swift movement. I grunted as my small body slammed against the floor and a pain shot through my back. I was once again losing oxygen as I tried to pry the Cyndaquil's paws off of me with my flippers. Since I had no claws, it was quite hard to get a grip on him. I stared at him, my eyes full of tears. Ty just smirked even wider and squeezed tighter.

The Cyndaquil suddenly was turned into a beam of light and was gone. I then gasped for breath and massaged my neck with my flipper. Charity stood before me, a grin on her face as she leaned one paw against Ty's Pokeball.

"Great—job." I gasped as I stood up, my neck and back still hurting me. Cindy picked me up and petted my head. I just closed my eyes and sighed. At least the whole predicament was over. Ty was safely closed in his Pokeball, away from us.

"You did a great job Caspian…" Cindy praised as she continued to stroke my head in a soothing matter. I just cooed a little and sighed. Everything was finally peaceful…

* * *

**END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Ty's temperament. Just stick around for the next Chap. To find out what happened to the crazy Cyndaquil. In the meanwhile…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Food and a Trainer

**Rayzell**

**Rocket Wolf**

**Attila 12- I meant can you describe the personalities of Nayan's Pokemon. Sorry for the confusion…**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was sort of caught up in my other fic, The Adventures of Team Eclipse. Anyway, this chapter is sort of short, like my others. I just can't seem to go past five pages writing about Ty and his screwed life! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters. Except for Nayan, who belongs to Attila12**

**ENJOY!**

**�**

* * *

**�**

Chapter 5

"Food and a Trainer"

"My head…." Was the first thing I said as my consciousness came back to me. It felt as if my head was against a group of those annoying bees, Combees if I'm correct they're called. Like other Pokemon, I hated them.

A loud and steady beeping noise woke me up. I couldn't see as a bright light blinded my vision, the white light somewhat of a nuisance now. Maybe I was in heaven….

"Ty's awake!" A voice yelled out. Nope, I guess I wasn't. I wish I was in heaven though, considering that voice I just heard was just like Caspian.

I heard some scrambling around me and then everything was quiet. I guess they were waiting for me to get up and move around. Trying to add to their anticipation, I slowly moved my paw, but found it surprisingly difficult to raise it. Some things were wrapped around it, withholding my movement. I had a half a mind to burn whatever was around me, but the fire on my back wouldn't light. Grr…I hated those stupid humans…always interfering with me…

"Ty?" A timid voice called out to me.

I froze. Oh God, it sounded like Charity. Why does the world and fate torture me? I guess when I was paired with the idiotic trainer, Cindy, wasn't enough. No, now I had to be tied down with a crazy fox next to me. WHY!

"Are you okay Ty?" Charity said again, except her voice even louder. Great, she was coming towards me. I could hear her footsteps as she came closer, finally halting in front of me. I still couldn't see, thanks to the bright light over my head, but I knew she was next to me. The stupid fox flickered her tail, making it slightly rub against my hind leg. Chills shot from my leg all through my body as I shuddered. Why couldn't it have been Caspian in my place?

I turned my head to try and get away from the bright light, looking at Charity. My vision was slowly restoring in my eyes, but now a large figure was in front of my, blocking my view. –Sigh- Damn fox…

"You're okay Ty!" Charity cheered, a little to loud for my comfort. "Look Caspian! Ty's all right!"

I heard more footsteps coming towards me, this time a little hesitancy in them. Yep, that was the not-so-much-cocky-anymore Penguin all right. "Er…Ty? Can you hear me? And if you do, please don't attack me…."

Attack him? Couldn't that retarded Piplup see I couldn't attack him, considering these wires tied me down? I did want to attack him though, despite all the proof I couldn't. "What the hell do you mean?" I growled.

I heard many sighs of relief and Caspian continued, "Well…that's good. At least your back to normal."

Okay, now that Penguin needed to lay off some oran berries. I mean, since when was I 'not normal'? Okay, maybe that one time when I actually thanked that one rat, but that's beside the point. It was a long time ago anyway. "Like I said you stupid Piplup, what the hell do you mean?"

I flipped my head towards Caspian, his face seemingly worried or frightened about something. Just like that fox, the blue penguin was blocking my view on the outside world. I REALLY wanted to know where the hell I was and why I'm tied down. Wouldn't you?

"So you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I was really starting to get annoyed with all these vague answers. I wanted to know what the hell they're taking about, damn it!

Caspian gave me a scared glance and then turned his head, to which I saw Cindy leaning against a pale green wall. She had a small cut across her cheek and some burn markings on her arms, to which I noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket. I guess she finally trashed that thing and replaced it with the brown shirt.

When the girl saw me move my arm a bit, still trying to get loose, she stood up fully, a look of panic and surprise on her face. The trainer walked over to me and placed her pale hand on my stomach, the same chills spreading through my body just like when Charity touched me. Man, I always hated the feeling girls had around me…it just felt…weird…

"Ty…your all right…" Cindy whispered, staring at me. I just looked away at the gaze and tried to move again. I was too tired with all these same statements on how I was 'all right'. I was just tired, hungry, and sick off these wires holding me down on this hard, cold surface. It was uncomfortable anyway, not that anybody cared.

"Yeah, yeah, just get me out of this damn thing!" I growled lifted my paws up as much force as I could do, trying to snap the wires off. "Or I'll flame the hair right off your head."

At those words, Caspian came to the rescue. He quickly shoved Cindy to the side and glared at me. I just gave him my traditional smirk and jerked my head to the wires, signaling for him to take them off. The Penguin frowned a bit, but nodded. Smart choice. His beak then turned a blinding white and he slammed his peck onto the wires, breaking several at once. I ripped the rest off by lifting my paws and I stood up, flexing my arms. Those wires were tight…

"Finally!" I shouted and stood on my hind two legs, observing my surroundings. We were in a small room with pale green colored walls, a small window in the side. Many light bulbs glowed above us and a machine with lights was beside me, which I was apparently on a table, wires now littered on it.

Before I could observe anymore, something collided into me, causing me to fall flat on my snout. I groaned with pain as I felt two, furry paws placed flat against my back. Not the safest place to put something, as I could light my fire any time.

"Ty!" The Pokemon on my back cheered. I hadn't even heard one hundred words from that mouth, but I knew who it was, sadly.

"Charity…" I mumbled and I had a half mind to blast her off my back with a simple flare of my fire. Okay, my mind was fully set on doing it, but sadly Cindy picked her off me. The trainer probably knew I hated that position.

"Nice landing!" I heard Caspian laugh beside me. I just snarled, silencing the penguin right away. Only I could make those funny remarks.

I stood up again, dusting my fur off. My stomach rumbled to remind me I was hungry. Sighing, I looked at Cindy and pointed to my stomach, signaling it was time for her to feed me. The girl noticed my movement and smiled, nodding her head. She placed Charity back on the table, much to my annoyance, with Caspian and me and opened the small back on her belt. The trainer pulled out a small, silver canister and opened the top, a fresh scent of Pokefood now wafting in the air. I inhaled deeply and walked closer to Cindy, waiting patiently to be feed. Okay, maybe not_that patiently_…. Okay fine, I just grabbed the canister from her and began to gulp down the Pokefood. It had been awhile since I ate though, so I was bound to be starving.

"TY!" Cindy yelled at me, grabbing the canister between my paws. I pulled the food back, almost overpowering the girl trainer. We tugged the silver can back and forth, a determined look on both our faces. We both wanted the canister…

"It's mine!" A small cry was heard, as my grip on the food was lost. I stood there, stunned at the sudden disappearance of the can, but I turned to my right to sigh. Charity grinned at me and grabbed another Pokefood in her paws, popping it straight into her mouth. That stupid Eevee had outsmarted Cindy and me…for the canister of delicious, mouthwatering, succulent…food…

Oh God, my hunger was unbelievable right then. My stomach was empty as I came up with a drastic plan. How I would regret it…

"Oh, Charity…" I said as sweetly as I could, the words burning in my mouth. The fox looked up at me, the same twinkling eyes. I avoided them by looking on the ground and continued, "Can I pleeeeeaaaaase have some of that Pokefoo— AHHH! Forget the sappy crap! Give me that canister!"

I jumped to the Eevee, scaring her out of her wits as she launched herself straight into the arms of Cindy. She gave me a glare once she saw me grab the silver can, smirking. "Hey! That wasn't very nice Ty!"

"And?" I said as best as I could, chewing on some of the food. The fox frowned, but her eyes still twinkled, not as much as it originally did though. Maybe her crush on me would wear off once I show her some aggression.

Caspian sighed behind me and sat down, probably hoping to get some food after I was done. Yeah, right. Cindy just rolled her eyes at me and placed Charity back on the table, crossing her arms. "Oh, Ty. Why did I ever choose you?" 

I just shrugged in response, "I don't' know. Your just a stupid idiot that decided to pick the Cyndaquil that growled at you, not even looking at the other Pokemon, who were obeying every command."

I am quite grateful that humans can't understand us Pokemon, as Cindy would of put me in my damn red and whit ball for that comment. Caspian and Charity, however, just frowned at me and said in unison, "Ty…"

"Yes?" I responded, shoving more Pokefood into my mouth. The two just shook their heads, to which I just shrugged again, my attention turning to the food in my two, small paws.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

I stretched as far as my body would let me, finally having taken a good, long night sleep. A small, empty can was at me hind legs, all the Pokefood in it gone. I had eaten the whole thing so my three idiots had to go out to eat, to which I stole half of Charity's burger, telling her Caspain ate it. It was quite humorous to watch a penguin run around with a psycho fox on his tail, hitting his rear with a shadow ball. Cindy had a huge fit with the whole thing as I stood at a distance, laughing my tail off, even though I don't have one.

'_TY!"_ All three had yelled once they saw me with some red ketchup around my face, instantly knowing whom now did it. Next time I would know better. Always bring a couple of napkins to wipe your trail.

I chuckled slightly at the memory and stood up, lifting my paws to the ceiling to stretch a little more. The sun shone through the small window in the side of this small room, to which Cindy told me was that we were at the Pokemon Center. I'm still freaked out the fact that the nurse who checked on me looked just like the nurse who used to give me shots in the Professor's lab. That brought a lot of horrible memories.

A figure suddenly appeared in the corner of the window, blocking some of the sun. Carefully not waking up Caspian or Charity who slept on the table with me, I walked to the edge of the table to get a better look on who it was.

The figure was Cindy. The trainer seemed to be relaxing on the grass, enjoying the rising sun. I just smirk and thought about sending a few embers through the window just to scare her. It sounded like fun.

Before I could, however, another trainer suddenly appeared, a girl just like Cindy. The glare of the sun made her brown hair a chestnut and her green eyes a hazel. She wore a blue shirt with a pair of baggy jeans covering her legs. A small, slender headband placed the hair out of her eyes, giving her a more feminine look. Just to wrap it up, she looked a lot better then Cindy.

The two trainers started talking, a friendly smile on both their faces. I didn't really like where this was going…

"Okay!" I barely heard Cindy shout as she ran from sight, leaving the other girl trainer to herself. After a few seconds, the door behind me opened and I looked to see my happy trainer grinning at me. The sound of the door had startled Charity and Caspain awake as they both looked at the trainer.

"Guess what guys?" Cindy asked us, her voice cheery and annoyingly happy.

"You're going to die?" I hoped. Charity and Caspian just gave me a frown again.

"We're going to have our first trainer battle in Jhoto!" The trainer then said, punching her first in midair.

"Our what?"

�

* * *

�

**Okay, the end of Chapter 5!**

**Hope all you peoples liked it and, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. First Trainer Battle?

**Rayzell- that's all right! I'll also add your character in about 2 chapters!**

**Attila12- lol, thanks for the info. Also, you're probably right on the 'eyes changing to emerald' subject. Never type this story when it's around 1 o'clock at night --**

**Rocket Wolf- poor Ty…**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**All right, here come Ty's first trainer battle and well, let's just say what the crazy Cyndaquil does kind of makes battling…different. Even I was caught slightly off guard when I typed this.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters. Except for Naya and her Pokemon, who belong to Attila12**

* * *

Chapter 6

"First Trainer Battle?"

Before anyone answered my question, Cindy recalled Caspian and Charity into their red and white ball. She then held one more in her hand, her eyes narrowing as she looked at me. I just looked up at her, amused. If she thinks I'm going to just willingly go into that damn ball of doom then I'm going to have a say in this.

"Please Ty?" The girl trainer pleaded, even folding her hands for good measure.

"Yeah…right. And I'm going to drown myself in water…I don't think so princess." I growled, folding my paws as I stuck out my tongue at her. She seemed to get the message as she placed her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. Great…here comes the rant…

"Ty! You're going in this ball and having your first trainer battle whether you like it or not!"

"I'll battle…just don't send me in that damn ball!" I growled again, pointing at the thing. Cindy narrowed her eyes even more and glared at me. I glared back, giving her a smirk just to tease the girl. Let's see what will happen with a Pokemon against a human…

**(OUTSIDE)**

I rode triumphantly on Cindy's shoulder as the girl rubbed her wrist on where I bit her. See? Pokemon are clearly stronger and smarter then humans, paws down. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if this world was to be reigned by Pokemon in about a year or so. That is, if they stop listening to these dictators we call trainers and rebel.

"Over here Cindy!" A rather tough voice called out. My trainer whipped her head around, almost knocking me off her shoulder. Okay, fine, I did fall off her, but that doesn't mean I have horrible coordination!

"Hey Naya!" Cindy called out to the girl I saw through the window. I rubbed my sore rear and stood up, grumbling. I shall never ride that trainer again…well, maybe when it was an emergency or something, like I'm tired or she has food in her hands, but only when it's an emergency!

The girl with the voice smiled down at me. I just smirked proudly and stuck out my tongue at her, offending her easily. Cindy, quite embarrassed of my actions, picked me up and chuckled nervously. "Heh…heh…sorry about that. Ty can be sort of… a troublemaker…"

"I can tell…" Naya responded, "Well, want to battle now?"

" 'Course!" was my trainer's only reply as she stepped several feet away from the new girl, a smile on her face. It was my duty to always keep my trainer down, so I kicked her hand, causing her to let me go. Cindy mumbled something incoherently and I just smiled innocently back. It was better then being burned to a crisp with my ember.

Cindy turned around as she faced Naya, a determined looked upon both girl's faces. I sighed and curled behind my trainer's shadow in the green grass, as she blocked out the sun. The girl just ignored me and yelled out, "A double battle with three Pokemon?" I saw Naya nod in the distance as she brought out two of those red and white balls. Cindy did the same, except she only brought out one. I gave her a questioning look, but I quickly knew what was to happen as she jerked her head at me, signaling she wanted me to battle.

"You have Charity and Caspian! That's two Pokemon right there!" I grunted. She then sighed and retracted her leg, kicking me on the rear. I was thrown into the grassy field and I turned to burn my trainer, when Naya tossed out her two Pokemon. A rather large fire type like myself, except standing on two paws, flashed a smirk at me, waving a tail with a flame at the tip. It looked like an orange lizard. A retarded one at that if he thought he could beat me.

The other one was a yellow rat with a thunder bolt-shaped tail and long ears. I've seen these before. They were called Pikachus and well, they were quite annoying with their ability to shock anyone at will. Damn things.

"You ready Charlie? Pika?" Naya called out and her two Pokemon gave her the claws up.

"Nice Pokemon. Now, come on out Caspian!" Cindy grinned, the cocky penguin at my side. He ruffled his feathers, making him look like some fluff ball, and held up his head proudly. I just laughed at the Piplup and he blushed out of embarrassment. He deserved it too.

"Charlie, ember!"

The Charamander released a flurry of ember at me, to which I just allowed them to hit me, not one leaving a scratch. I yawned and curled up in the middle of the battle, once again tired. I heard Cindy yelling at me, but I just stared at Caspian, telling him to battle for me. The Penguin just rolled his eyes and used water gun on our trainer's command. It was more fun to watch then to actually fight.

"Dodge!" Naya yelled and Charlie easily rolled to the side, Caspian's water gun missing him completely. Pika then ran towards me her cheeks sparking with the will to fight. I just snarled and stood up. How dare that damn thing bother me while I was resting!

"Smokescreen Ty!" Cindy yelled at me. For once, I decided to listen, as it would take forever for me to bring down that Pikachu with my ember if I wanted it to be quite strong. I inhaled, something suddenly blocking my air pipe. I coughed up the smokescreen and gave a gulp of air. Never really liked that technique as I almost choke to death, but it did come in handy sometimes, such as now.

A thick, black smoke filled the air, making it impossible for all of us Pokemon on the field to see. I covered my mouth with my paw to try and keep this fog from entering my lungs. It helped somewhat. Smoke still entered my mouth and I coughed wildly. If I ever get out of this attack alive, Cindy is dead…

"Caspian, use defog and Ty use dig!" I heard my trainer yell. Wind suddenly whipped across my whole body as I was deciding if I should listen to the girl who almost killed me.

'_Eh…you have nothing to lose…'_ A voice in my head said. Might as well take its advice. It was either do this or probably get beaten up or something.

I sighed and burrowed my paws through the grass, making it quite difficult. Those clumps of green and rocks smashed against my delicate paws and well, it hurt like hell. By the way, that last sentence didn't rhyme on purpose. It was more of a coincidence of words.

After finally getting through the grass layer, the dirt part was quite easy. Sure my paws were dirty and full of mud, but it was just a bonus. The hole was almost wide and big enough for me to crawl in, but I was running out of time. Caspian almost cleared my smokescreen with that defog of his and now I could see the outline of Charlie and Pika.

'_Crud. Crud. Crud. Crud.'_ Replayed over and over in my mind as I slowly began to disappear underground. Slowly. My head was finally inside my tunnel when the smoke was practically clear, yet still thick enough to cover my hole. I was quite proud on my ability to produce such a thick smokescreen. It was the best of the best.

As I finally was completely covered from sight, I stopped to rest a second. Everything was dark and I couldn't see at all. Only the lumpy sides of this narrow tunnel I built guided my way if I ever wanted to resurface.

"I'm screwed." I sighed as I sat down, my feet and back against the small space in the hole. "How the hell I'm I suppose to attack if I can't even see what's going on above? Maybe I should take a nap…"

I shrugged at my own question and curled up, barely any space for me to sleep. _'Even us_ _strong Pokemon need naps every now and then to restore our energy.'_ I yawned as this thought came into my mind and I slowly drifted to sleep…

**(THE SURFACE)**

_(Author's note- this is in Caspian's POV.)_

I stopped flapping my flippers, the smoke finally gone. Ty was gone from sight and all that was left in this battle were Charlie and Pika. That defog had taken some air out of me as my breathing was slightly irregular. Cindy was still at the sidelines, praising me, while our opponent, the new girl, gave her Pokemon some directions.

"Pika, thundershock, and Charlie, ember!"

The two Pokemon fired their moves, respectively. The two attacks combined together, making a dazzling red thunderbolt, coming straight towards me. I reacted instinctively as I rolled to the side, the attack barely missing my foot. I had to work on my reflexes. That attack could of killed me.

"Water gun, Caspian!" Cindy yelled, pumping her fist in the air. I could practically feel the battle spirit in her as I copied her movement, thrusting my flipper in the air. A sudden feeling as if I was throwing came to my throat, but I was used to it. Water suddenly blasted from my mouth and I directed it to the Charamander, as it was his weakness.

"Thundershock!"

The yellow mouse sudden released her electric attack, canceling out mine with a small explosion. I slightly growled and rushed forward to the Pikachu, hoping this tactic might confuse the two. Cindy knew what I was going to do, as she had witnessed it many times, and she allowed me to act on my own.

"Metal claw, Charlie!"

The orange lizard blocked my path, his claws glowing a blinding white color. I smirked a bit before releasing my water gun on the ground, everything in my path now soaked. The Charamander quickly blocked my random attack with his metal claw, allowing me to easily pass by him. Pika glared at me and rushed forward at a blinding speed. She was using quick attack.

I smirked even wider as I jumped in the air, landing on my stomach, still going thanks to my momentum and the soaked ground. It was like sledding in the snow, except it was water and I was on my stomach. It was my version of the oh-so-popular aqua jet.

"Eat water rat!" I yelled as my beak turned white, preparing for a peck. Pika had run to fast, unable to stop, as we collided. I could just feel my peck driving into her stomach. An uneasy feeling lurched into my stomach.

"PIKA!!" I heard the other trainer calling to her Pokemon. Shaking my head, I stood up, feeling a little guilty as I saw the Pikachu slowly get up, clutching her stomach. The yellow mouse groaned slightly before she got back on all fours again, a rather large red mark now showing on her chest.

"Ooooo…. that's going to leave a mark…" I cringed at Pika as her cheeks crackled again. "Watch, there will be a bruise tomorrow…"

"Just be quiet and fight!" The Pikachu growled, flicking her tail.

"Awww… Did I make the rat mad?" I teased, a smirk still plastered on my face. "Is she going to hurt me?"

"Hey! Quit picking on her and come fight me!" Charlie growled, advancing toward me.

"Bring it on orangey! Bring it on!" I laughed as I narrowed my eyes slightly. The Charamander's nostrils sent out a plumage of smoke. Jeeze… I guess I really pushed him over the edge. Well, I guess that's what I deserve after running over the line of his anger.

"Ember!"

A flurry of small, red flames was released from Charlie, heading right towards me.

"Bide, Caspian!" Cindy yelled. I crossed my flippers on my chest, my body glowing a slight red color, and embraced myself for a whole lot of pain. The ember hit me square in the chest and I was almost thrown backwards, but I stood my ground. A burning sensation was left on where it hit.

"Get him Charlie! You too Pika! The Piplup is off his guard right now so do as much damage as you can!" Naya ordered. I saw her two Pokemon running towards me, a smirk on each of their faces. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean with the jokes and such…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay!**

**What happen to Ty? Is Caspian going to die? Find out on the next chapter and, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Fight for Your Life

**Attila12**

**Rocket Wolf**

**Rayzell**

**2lala**

**Azure Inu**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, well, let see about what happens to the little, crazy Cyndaquil and the battle he was literally kicked into. Also, I decided to put a new point of view. Hope you peoples enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters. Except for Naya and her Pokemon, who belong to Attila12.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Fight for Your Life"

**(CASPIAN'S POV)**

Pain. Unbearable, searing pain only lashed out onto my body, each strike eliciting a sharp jab of throbbing ache. My feet barely held the weight of me, my whole body shaking. It felt like as if I was dying a slow and painful death, to which Charlie and Pika could only enhance. I wanted to cry out for help, tell Cindy to save me, but I couldn't. My attack, bide, would not allow me to do such a thing. Even though, because of all these attacks, energy was building inside my body, I couldn't unleash it, even if I tried. It was either I live and attack, or faint and lose this battle for sure. –Sigh-, why does every single event in my life always be dramatic or full of pain?

The Charamander crashed another metal claw to my side, to which I just allowed it, unable to move if I tried. A loud grunt escaped from my beak, finally showing my pain and weakness. The attack had bruised my side; a stinging sensation was only left to comfort me. A sudden current of electricity burned through my body, no places in which I could say wasn't painful. The Pikachu was using thundershock.

"Hang on Caspian! Your almost there!" I heard Cindy called to me. I just tightened my closed eyes a little more, embracing another impact from Charlie and Pika. Another wave of intense pain washed over my whole body and I gritted my beak, trying to restrain another cry of agony. A slash of claws ripped onto my face and a blow was slammed against my stomach, all at once.

That triggered it. My body had taken enough damage for the attack. A small smirk took over my face as I whipped my flippers out, a huge explosion coming with it. Whiteness just covered my whole vision, but I couldn't of felt better. Sure, my body was aching with pain and soreness, but the sweet victory of winning would help me recover.

The whiteness slowly faded as I finally sat down, my pain-filled legs getting the best of me. I almost fainted at the sight in front of me. Both Pokemon had survived the attack, but not without getting severely injured. Still, they were willing to continue and fight.

Charlie gave me a smirk as he struggled to get up, Pika doing the same. I just narrowed my eyes, to try and give them one more look of intimidation. Then I slowly fell, my eyes closing, and I remembered nothing more.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Caspian slightly bounced from the force at which he hit the ground, but didn't move. He had fainted. Cindy gasped slightly, but then pursed her lips and recalled the unconscious Piplup into his Pokeball. Naya, from the other end, smirked slightly, telling her Pokemon to wait and rest.

"Go, Charity!" Cindy then called, throwing the Eevee's Pokeball. A bright flash and the brown fox twirled on the spot, smiling. Her face then turned serious as she saw two Pokemon in front of her, smirking. Charity glanced upwards at her trainer and nodded.

'_This should be easy…'_ The fox thought as she walked calmly closer to the battle.

**(TY'S POV)**

A loud explosion woke me up from my comfortable nap, easily annoying the hell out of me. My leg had a small cramp, thanks to the small place, which didn't help my current situation.

"God, I'm going to kill those Pokemon…" I mumbled before digging into the dirt ceiling above me, trying to get out of this place. "They'll wish Arceus would take them…"

My paws began to be littered with dirt again, my leg filled with the same tingling sensation. I cursed at my horrible luck and stopped, not until there was at least a foot of space above me however. Maybe I should stay here….

"Nah. I need food anyway." I shrugged at the thought, continuing to dig above me. I pushed my legs to the side, my one that was cramping was now gone, enabling me to climb up. After what seemed like eternity (It was only about a minute), my paw punch through the grassy texture, a small beam of light shone in my face. I restrained myself to cheer for my smartness, but decided against it, as I would seem like an idiot. Clenching my fist, I used sort of an uppercut to bash through the dirt, but I ended up hitting something hard.

I cursed that thing and myself with a few choice words, rubbing that one paw. Trying again, a gritted my teeth and punched upwards as hard as I could, the momentum pushing me out of this hole.

The thing I hit was smashed out of the way as I climbed out, only to be scolded by Cindy again. She seemed to be yelling about something I just did…

"TY! YOU HIT CHARITY!!" The trainer screamed, a look of frustration on her face. I cocked my head to the side and looked to the left. I smirked as I saw the brown fox shaking her head, a small bump on her chin.

"That damn fox was just in my way." I simply said, earning a glare from both girls, even though one didn't understand me. Tch, women….

"Just follow my orders Ty. We're losing." Cindy just sighed, motioning her hands toward Naya, who just smirked slightly. I cocked my Cyndaquil equivalent to an eyebrow and placed all my four paws to the ground. Charlie and Pika were covered in cuts and, if I was right, some blood. The two growled slightly and stepped forward, their movements pretty sluggish with all those wounds.

"We're losing to that?" I said, dumbfounded. For Arceus' sake! They were a pathetic looking, easy Pokemon to beat! Well, I guess you should never trust trainers and their Pokemon, even though I was one. You should just do whatever the hell you want and hope for the best. That was my code, except for the hoping part. It's more of a 'I don't really give a crap if it works or not, just do it'.

"Caspian did that to them." Charity replied, finally stopping her head from shaking. "He managed to do that before he fainted."

"Fainted? Tch, what a wuss." I shook my head. I guess the Piplup never really was the, strong and cool type. I mean he didn't even faint one! Pathetic…

"Let a real Pokemon do this…" I mumbled, advancing the two, weak Pokemon. The fire on my back came to life, causing warmth spreading around my body. The underground was surprisingly cold and, well, I was cold!

"Ember Ty!" Cindy yelled at me, pointing towards the half fainted Pikachu. I just smirked slightly and decided to do my own attacks, to show that you don't need some dumb ass trainer to help.

Charlie advanced me, trying to protect Pika, as he flexed his claws. I just smirked wider, trying to look the Charamander in the eye. When he did, I sneered at him, a small white flash appearing from my eye. The lizard's confident face suddenly changed to a fearful one as he widened his own blue eyes slightly, backing away. The yellow mouse behind him frowned and gave Charlie a small push to get him out of his new daze, but it didn't work. Never underestimate the power of leer!

I then gave the Charamander a flare of my ember, scaring him out of his wits. He ran to the side, Pika right in the path of my fire. The flurry of ember smashed into the Pikachu's face before she could dodge as I gave a satisfied smirk. I folded my paws and walked calmly backed to Charity, who looked at me with newfound admiration. She seemed to have the twinkle back in here eyes, even more if that was even possible. I just frowned and turned, to see what damage I had done, and so I didn't have to look at the brown fox.

The Pikachu laid on the grassy ground, a dazed look in her eyes, smoke still around her. I laughed out loud and stuck my tongue at the mouse, just because I could. Naya gave me a glare as she whipped out another one of damn balls, returning the Pikachu into it. She continued to glare at me as she grabbed another one of those red and white balls, tossing it into the air.

"Go, Ratina!"

Another flash and a rather small, purple rat stood in front of me, baring its overly huge teeth at me. I looked at it for second and then shouted out, "Hey! You! Mr. Overbite! You missed your damn friend, the stupid Pikachu, getting her ass whooped by me!"

"You better shut up!" The Rattata growled back, coiling her legs back for a huge jump. I was quite surprised on the rat's snappy personality, but it just made things better. She would be quite easy to tick off.

"Charlie, ember! Ratina, water gun!" Naya then yelled.

_'WTF!! Since when can a Rattata learn water gun!' _I thought as I rolled to the side to dodge.

**(CHARITY'S POV)**

I saw the purple rat unleash her water gun at Ty, who just dodged in the process. The ember was coming toward me and I waited for Cindy's commands.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

I smirked slightly and inhaled, getting ready for my attack. A large black and purple ball began to form in front off my mouth, each second causing it to get bigger. A slight burning sensation ran through my mouth as I waited for the perfect moment to shoot this attack.

Throwing my head forwards, the shadow ball flew at the ember, easily deflecting those, and was headed straight for Charlie. The Charamander was slammed by it, his wounds making him unable to dodge it. I saw Ty give me a small glance, to which I took the opportunity to flash him a grin. The crazy Cyndaquil shook his head and began to run towards Ratina, ignoring Cindy's orders on using ember. I just shook my head and sighed. I guess my mom was right; I always fall for the idiots.

Charlie was on the ground, his eyes still focused slightly. He got up, breathing rather fast and clenched his claws into a tight fist. I flicked my tail towards him and began to advance him, running as fast as I could.

"Tackle!" I heard my trainer yell as I gave one more tremendous leap, crashing my head against the Charamander's stomach. I stumbled a bit, but stayed standing up. My head did hurt a little though…

The orange lizard stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, unconscious. Naya gasped slightly, but then smiled weakly and recalled the fainted Charlie. I smirked and began to trot back near Cindy, giving her a victorious look. She just grinned back and then ordered, "Go help Ty, Charity!"

I nodded and turned to see Ty wrestling on the ground with the purple rat. He seemed to be winning as his paws were around Ratina's throat, throttling her to the floor. The Rattata flailed her limbs wildly, trying to break free. Ty just smirked wider and suddenly threw the rat a few feet away, probably wanting to not kill it right away.

"ACK!! TY NO!!" Cindy yelled, waving her arms madly. "DON'T KILL HER!!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ty yelled back, waving one paw in her direction. I frowned a little as I trotted towards the Cyndaquil.

"You should listen, Ty." I remarked, looking up at him. "It's just a battle and, well, no one needs to be killed."

"How do you know? It's your first trainer battle anyway…" Ty grunted.

"If only you knew…" I just whispered as that last sentence he said stirred up some memories inside my head. Flashes of my past played in my head as my ears to the side of my head. How I missed her…

A lone tear fell from my cheek, catching me off guard. I hadn't even noticed my eyes were watering. Still, it pained to think about what happened…

"What do you mean?" Ty then asked, barely hearing my whisper. He turned in my direction, curiosity spread on his tough exterior. That Cyndaquil seemed to want to know about every little thing in the world.

"Never mind…just forget it…" I mumbled, my voice a little hoarse. I wiped my watering eyes onto the fur off my paw and looked up just to see a rather fast jet of water towards my face.

"Dang…" I grumbled as the water gun hit my face. Mixtures of tingly and stinging painful needles were felt all over my now soaked face. My face seemed to be on fire, yet cold water was barely felt.

As I hit the floor, I quickly stood up, shaking my head in agitation. The stinging sensation was still there, each second seemed to power its strength. I rubbed my paws onto my face, trying to soothe it in any way. Man, I probably looked like an idiot as I did this in front of Ty…

**(TY'S POV)**

I saw Charity began to rub her face to the dirt and I couldn't help, but to laugh. She looked like some idiot. Tears almost began to stream on my face. That is, until a blast of water hit my torso and I was thrown back a few inches. I shook some water off, a small tinge of pain on where it hit, and I glared up at that retarded purple rat, who just smirked at me.

"Oh, you'll get it now retard!" I yelled as I ran on all four toward the rat, getting ready to grasp that little tiny throat. The Rattata just ran to the side, but I followed in hot pursuit. It was like this for a few seconds; until a rather large black and purple ball hit Ratina, causing her to hit the floor, smoke flying everywhere.

Charity looked at me and grinned, hoping to get some praise of worthiness. I just stuck out my tongue at her and ran towards the rat, seeing if I could get the last hit and kill the rat. I could just feel the glare at the back of my head where the brown fox was staring.

"What the f—" I said as I saw a large crater on where the rat used to lay, but I was caught off from a rather painful attack. Something grabbed my leg, something painful. I looked to see Ratina gnawing her large teeth on my foot and I cringed with pain as she gripped even harder.

"Damn you!" I yelled in pain as I tried to shoot the rat off of me, but my embers kept missing. They just hit my leg, causing more irritation.

Groaning slightly, I flung my leg, throwing Ratina off my foot. The Rattata just shook her head and just began to shoot her water gun at me. Without being able to react, the water hit me, even more powerful then the last. It even managed to put out the fire on my back.

As she continued to fire at me, the energy in my body slowly declined. The water was zapping my strength as I found it hard to even stay standing up.

"I ain't losing to some weak Pokemon!" I roared as my fire came back to life. Inhaling, I let go of my ember, pushing the water gun back. The two attacks seemed to be equal as I struggled to keep the water away from me. Once again, my energy was running out as my ember was slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

"COME ON TY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Cindy then yelled at me. For some strange reason, a surge of energy was suddenly released from my body, my firing flaring bigger then ever. My mouth suddenly became hotter then usual, hotter then when I fired my ember. After a few seconds of my mouth burning like hell, a large stream of fire was replaced by my small flurry of fire pellets.

It was flamethrower.

My attack began to push forward, the water gun just streaming backwards. Ratina just narrowed her eyes and fired the best water gun she could summon, as I did the same except with my newly acquainted flamethrower.

The two attacks became even again. A small, annoying feeling inside me told me that of I kept this up, something bad would happen. Damn feelings.

Suddenly, a large explosion blasted us back, fire engulfing us both. Flames licked at my fur hungrily, easily burning every square inch of my body. Pain surged through me, a feeling a wanting to die, as this pain was too much. My head pounded against my head as I threw one last insult to the stupid rat.

"Just like your friend, I kicked your ass!"

My body landed with a thump and I just fainted.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 7 done and out of the way! Now, you readers, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Severe Pain

**Rayzell**

**Attila12**

**Rocket Wolf**

**Lady of Darkfire**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!  
**

**Okay, sorry for the huge wait you guys, but here's the next chapter! It's sort of a filler and a lot of dialog, but a new chapter nonetheless! It might be choppy, but I really couldn't see how I could change it without starting all over. **

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters. Except for Naya, who belongs to Attila12.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Severe Pain"

I slowly became conscious, my head and body aching with pain. Okay, paws, stomach, head, and back…. –sigh- At least I didn't lose anything. Still, something was hurting me like hell. It felt like a strange stinging all over my body. It felt like the time I accidentally fell into that pile of nails at the Professor's house. What? I was new to this whole humans' crap and the nails looked really cool and pointy…

"Er…. Ty?" A voice mumbled from nearby and I looked to the side of me to see Caspain. The Piplup was on a rather large bed; to which I could also see I was on one too. He was covered with this annoying white tape that humans used to help the process of healing. I didn't really see the need for these kinds of stuff, but I guess humans get bored really easy and make this things.

"You okay…?" He mumbled again, his crystal blue eyes half way closed. He tried to raise the one flipper that was covered in the white tape, but cringed and set it down.

" 'Course I am retard!" I yelled back. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to even wake up!" Arceus, I guess the battle must have rattled his brains or something…

"Sorry for being concerned…" The penguin mumbled back.

"Thank you…"

Silence ensued as I tried to not think about the constant pain throughout my whole body. I just looked upon the bright light on top of the light blue ceiling, counting the small holes. I was about to sixty-four when a small click ruined my counting. Cursing the thing that lost my concentration, I turned my head to look where the sound was coming from. A HORRIBLE mistake as a rush of pain rushed into my neck. Tears threatened to fall as I tried to stay still again, but it wasn't working as I was shaking with this entire ache. I screamed out some words, to which probably shocked Caspian to death.

"Come down Ty! Just please calm down! You'll make it worse!" An amazingly soothing voice said as whoever it was came closer. I just clenched my teeth, paws, and eyes to restrict myself from moving. I didn't car who it was, as long as they could stop the pain, I would do it, even if it made me to finally o… ob… obe… obey! Whew, I said it.

The pain slowly left my neck as tears streamed down my fur, wetting it slightly. Now, only the constant tingling sensation was back, but I wasn't complaining. I'd rather have that then that pain I just experience any day.

"Good job Ty…" The voice sighed in relief as the thing came closer. I just looked in my current position to see the door on the maroon colored walls open and Cindy in the way. She didn't have her hat on and she was still missing her jacket.

"Oh, Ty." She mumbled as she brought out a glove-covered hand.

"Get your filthy paws off away from me!" I growled as loud as I could. To bad humans couldn't understand us as the girl would of probably backed away at once. However, she just softened her brown eyes and proceeded to place her hand onto my body. A current of ache rushed to the spot she touched me and I gave a slight yelp, mostly out of shock. Never had a human dared to touch me without them getting hurt in any way or being mad at me. Cindy wasn't even scared and, well, that pissed me off!

Luckily, somewhat, the pain in which Cindy elicited into me just faded away. I tried to growl louder, but in my pained state I couldn't do it as loud. My body would probably die from all the pain it would cause from me vibrating slightly.

"Why don't' you listen Ty?" The trainer asked me.

"Because, you're an imbecile and, well, I don't deserve you. I deserve someone who can actually think of good strategies and ideas." I just snapped back. Caspian just protested against me as he replied in that annoying voice of his.

"That's not true Ty! We might win if you listen!"

"Get out of this Caspian!"

"Make me!"

"I will once this retard lets go of me! Then I'll kick your ass around the world!"

"No you can't! That's not possible!"

"I don't care! You'll be seeing Hoenn for that remark!"

"Try to!"

"I will you bastard!"

I snarled even louder, Cindy taking off her hand at my sudden aggression. Man, if she was scared now, wait 'till she sees a flying penguin headed straight to Hoenn.

I clenched my teeth and paws. Did I really want to go through all this pain just to kick Caspian's ass? Eh, what the heck. It would be funny and I should die from all the laughter before the pain could hit me.

I sat up and a shock wave of pure pain and ache just went up my spine. I yelled escaped my muzzle before I could stop it and before I knew it, I fell off the bed and onto some kind of hard wood floor. Yep, not carpet, but wood.

I guess with all the pain I fell unconscious again because the next thing I could remember was Cindy rocking me in her arms. Of course I was in shock that the fact that this girl was even touching me, let alone carrying me. Still, I just allowed her to since, well, one more movement and I would probably faint again.

"Please be okay Ty…" The trainer whispered to no one as she stared blankly at the maroon colored wall. I didn't say anything, but I had a full mind to lit my fire on my back and give her a taste of my new flamethrower for that statement. But, once again, this would cause her to drop me and goodbye consciousness.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore…"

Okay, now I was really getting tired of all this sappy crap. My whole body burned with severe pain, but it wasn't nothing compared to the words coming out of Cindy's mouth. They, they just had too much worry crap in it.

"Cindy?" A voice called out to my idiot of a trainer. She then turned her head to the door, but I couldn't see who it was since I was in a position that I could only see Cindy's face. Not the best view…

"Oh hey Naya." My trainer called out, a somewhat forced smile on her face.

"Is Ty doing better?"

"Not really… he won't wake up." Dang, Cindy really must be blind…

"Oh…"

"Did you find the nurse?"

"No… they were too busy with some other Pokemon. Apparently another Pokemon Center in the next city exploded, causing more Pokemon to get hurt. Now they're rushing them over here."

"Are you serious!?" Cindy almost yelled, her voice all the tone of worry and sympathy. The two qualities I thought she was an idiot for.

"Yep. So they have no time for us."

My trainer shifted her arms a little and I barely hold myself from yelling again, as that movement moved my body a little. Then I felt some strange breeze that I had never been able to felt before, thanks to my fur…

"NOOO!!" I yelled as I finally figured out that I didn't escape the explosion with only a very painful and sore body. "WHHYYY!? WHHYYY!?"

Cindy jumped at my sudden yell, almost dropping me to the floor AGAIN. I couldn't really care a bit for the pain as the same open breeze haunted me. The fur on my rear was burnt off, leaving only some pink flesh underneath. It was no fair! If Cindy hadn't had made me battle, I would still have my yellow fur on my ass!

"Ty!?" The girl carrying me screamed with half surprise and half relief.

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY THIS CRUEL WORLD!! WHY DID MY FUR BURNT OFF!! WHY!?" A practically cried as I stared at my rear. This was a truly tragic moment. Even more that time I threw a small Caterpie off the cliff.

"Ack! Ty no!" Cindy yelled as I began to thrash in her arms. It was like there was no more pain in me. Adrenaline probably kicked in. "Ty stop!"

"WHY!?" I lit the fire on my back and the girl instantly dropped me, trying to avoid getting burn. Landing on the floor with a rather hard thud, something grabbed my feet and something else grabbed my paws. I thrashed as hard as I could, trying to make the thing that held me down let go from its grasp. Whatever it was had a really good grip, as it didn't let go. I began to settle down, feeling that same damn breeze again. Only Arceus knows why this is such a horrible day.

"I think it worked Caspian." A very feminine voice sighed. I looked to see who was holding my paws to find a pair of brown eyes staring back. Charity…

"Yeah, you're right." Caspian muttered as he tightened his hold on my hind legs.

"Let go of me!" I said through gritted teeth. "I'll kill you if you don't."

"And why would we let you go if you could?" Charity smirked back, placing her paws harder onto mine, just to tease me.

"Shut up smart ass." I snarled as I once again began to try and pull my limbs away from these two idiots. They just gripped harder and I was trapped like that. Me, the almighty and powerful Ty (I still prefer Blaze though…) captured by two retards. What has this wretched world come too?

"Well, at least I'm not vulnerable!" Charity snapped back, a full-fledged smirk across her face as her face stood over mine, even some teeth showing.

"Shut the f— AHHHHHHH!!" A suddenly yelled as all my adrenaline started to finally wear off, the pain coming back like a bulldozer. It felt like I was having a slow, untimely, painful death. Right in the paws of two idiots…

"Give this to him!" A voice yelled out in my dazed state after a few seconds. I just cringed and clutched my teeth and paws to try and fight back this terrible ache. Oh Arceus, I was going to die…

Something pricked me in my left paw, but I barely felt it as I was already fighting off this other pain and, well, I didn't need more. Caspian and Charity let go of me, to which I was grateful, but it didn't help much. In reality it actually hurt more, as I was able to move easier, causing more spasms of pain to enter into my body.

A sudden rush of warmth filled my body as the ache slowly declined. I just continued to cringe and shake, my vision all blurry and hazy. All I could see were the outlines of the others, three trainers and two Pokemon. Wait, THREE trainers? Don't Cindy and Naya only make two? Or did three come before two?

Thanks to my still dazed state, I just let that thought slid through my brain as I now just laid face down on the cold floor. The pain had amazingly gone away, except for some stinging now and then, but this was way better. Plus, the cold floor seemed to soothe me.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I heard Cindy sigh as she placed her wands around my torso. I wanted to burn her hands right off, but for right now I felt really tired. A little too tired then usual, as I was barely conscious of what I was doing.

My trainer picked me up and back into her arms, rocking me again. "Thanks for the medicine."

"Oh no problem." The voice said again. "I just hope your Cyndaquil feels better. Your friend here told me that he couldn't move without getting hurt, so I just grabbed some natural herbs and whipped up this medicine. It really comes in handy to relax the body. Though, it does make you really tired."

'_That explains it…'_ I thought as everyone's voices drifted off as I fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello fair readers and authors!**

**I am sad to give this grave news, but for now TTToT will be on hold until further notice. Please forgive me, but I have no time to update this story as of school and such. But I will promise that, over the summer, TTToT shall rise again. A.K.A I'll write some more chapters. BUT if I don't, then either this story will be wiped from the face of this site, OR I'll update when my other stories are complete. The last statement will probably be more likely just to tell 'ya.**

**So, for now, TTToT is now on HOLD!!**

**From the author,**

**...SH**


End file.
